Love in All Forms
by SunnyBurst30
Summary: One Shot Collection!- Whether it starts off as hate, a weird introduction, a funny friend bringing you closer, or maybe just a glance to the eyes as you walk on the side walk, Love comes in ALL Forms.
1. Three Steps to Falling in Love with S U

**Love in All Forms**

SunnyBurst30

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto nor will I ever (sadly).

This fic is an AU that has some OOC.

**XxXxX**

**Three Steps to Falling in Love with Sasuke Uchiha**

**Step 1: Meet**

"Gosh Sakura, you sure got some guts!" Ami smirked down at the girl on the ground. This was the best past time for her and her group. Teasing Sakura Haruno never got old. "I mean with that big forehead of yours I'm surprised that you would even step out of your room." More giggles erupted from the girls behind Ami, they couldn't agree more.

The said girl, with the big forehead, look down at the watching as the dark spot getting bigger and bigger from her tears. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She never did anything to them, and if she did she had no idea. They just couldn't give her a break, they did this almost every day and she didn't know if she could take it anymore. So what if her forehead was big, it wasn't doing anything to them.

"Just leave me alone!" she shouted with the little amount of courage she had left in her small body. "I didn't do anything to you!" It seemed silent for a while as the other girls got over the fact that smallest girl in their class just stood up to them. Even though it was just a small way for the girl with pink hair to stand up for herself it still made Ami mad.

"Who do you think you are you little shrimp?!" Ami shouted as she stepped forward lunging for Sakura's blue shirt collar. "Do you really think we'll let you get away with talking to us like that? You're way out of your league here!" the grip on the shirt tightened as Ami made Sakura looks right into her eyes.

Sakura didn't know what to do. She was out numbered, tired, scared, and too small to do anything by herself. The only thing she could do was look into Ami's brown eyes with her emerald ones. "I-I… Just leave me alone!" There it was gone. All the courage she could muster in herself once again left her body. Now all she could was waiting and see what the six year old Ami and her posy would do next.

It was clear that was not what Ami wanted to here. A dark frown came to her lips as her friends shouted from the background about what Ami should do to Sakura for telling them what to do. Ami raised her fist in the air as she prepared to punch the girl with the pink hair right in her face. There was no way she would let a shrimp like her to her what to do, especially one with such a big forehead. Sakura closed her eyes as she turned to the left prepared for the punch.

But it never came.

In fact the grip on her shirt was also released as if Ami vanished into thin air. Slowly and cautiously Sakura turned her head to face forward and opened her eyes once again, always waiting for the grip on her shirt to return and the punch to come.

What she did see was what she never expected.

Ami was looking behind her into the trees that surround the sidewalk they were on. Her eyes were wide and a small 'O' made it to her mouth. The rest of the girls just gasped as their faces turned red. Was there a bear behind her! Like the other girls Sakura turned around to face the cutest boy her six year old eyes ever laid on. Was it even possible for a boy his age to look that cute?

"S-Sasuke-kun! W-What are you doing here?" Ami, the bravest of her group talked in a high voice filled with shyness and nervousness that only she could make sound so weird. The other girls nodded in agreement to the question their 'leader' asked.

Said boy look down at Sakura then quickly back to Ami, "I'm walking." He made it sound so simple but the girls still blushes like mad. It was as if his voice was the sun and they were getting sunburned from the heat. "What are you doing?" it was a simple question just like his simple reply.

"W-We a-are just playing with Sakura-_chan_ here, right Sakura-_chan_?" when Ami wasn't looking at the boy who had the most gorgeous onyx eyes a boy could have. They were so deep and dark but showed brightness with the hint of curiosity.

Out of shyness and fear Sakura said nothing but tried to become smaller and to just disappear from both of the gazes that were set on her. Could this day get any worse? First her mother didn't put chocolate chips in her pancakes, then when she was walking on the park side walk Ami and her posy shows up, then they push her getting her new shirt dirty, and finally a REALLY cute boy around her age is seeing her at her weakest moment.

"It didn't look like that," to Sasuke bullies were nothing but scum, but liars were worse. "To me it looked like you were about to punch her." Sakura whimpered as she remembered that. That whimper was something Sasuke noticed.

"We w-were not going to hurt her…" Ami could tell Sasuke was not impressed with her weak excuse. "It's… It's her fault! She thinks she's all that just because her dad is a doctor! We were just putting her in her place!" Ami yelled as she pointed to Sakura who had tears welling up in her eyes.

"I-I didn't say a-anything like that…" a tear slid down Sakura's face. Yes it was true that Sakura's father was a well-known doctor, but she never bragged about him. She wasn't like that; she tried to not get any attention at all in fact. Being the good little girl that her teachers and neighbors liked was good enough for her.

"Oh shut up, we didn't ask you!" Ami seemed to be going bright red from the anger she felt and the embarrassment by being caught by the cutest boy in her elementary class.

"My Okaa-san said that "shut up" is not the right way for someone to say be quiet. It's quit vulgar for a girl to say even more so," Sasuke said as he noticed that the girls got redder.

Sakura, as she tried to stop the tears was shocked but the perfect sentences this boy could say, and the words that he could say. She wasn't quite sure what "vulgar" meant. This boy was really something. Sakura cheeks also went red but instead of the lobster red color Ami and her friends had going on, hers was a dusty pink that made her look cute and innocent.

"I…We…" Ami didn't know what to say nobody ever stood up to her before, but there was no way she was going to stand up to Sasuke-kun. She needed to be on his good side if she was going to be able to make him fall in love with her like she is with him. "Ikimono, didn't your mother say that we had to be home soon?" she turned to one of her friends who seemed to understand what was going on with the situation. She herself loved and worshiped Sasuke and was not about to get on his bad side.

"Ya you're right!" Ikimono was very eager to get away, it was already getting more out of hand then she had hoped.

Sakura looked up in shock to the retreating forms of Ami and her friends. T-they just left. Just like that. Was this some sort of way of Karma saying she was forgiven for whatever she did?

It took all about three seconds for Sakura to realize that a certain someone was crouching down in front of her. It caused her to make a small "EEP" noise and move slightly backwards on her butt. It was the boy who had saved her from Ami's torcher.

**Step 2: Talk**

It stayed quiet for a while as it seemed that the boy who she heard Ami said was named Sasuke observed her. She did herself, with him that was.

He had a strange hairstyle, but it suited him perfectly. One would say it was in the shape of a chickens butt but she thought more of a raven, and even the color fit that description. His locks were black but they had the tint of blue. And he had these cute side bangs that were short but still cute.

His eyes, like she observed before from afar, were the most beautiful orbs she had ever seen. So dark but bright at the same time. They just seemed to be polished black stone surround by white and rimmed with dark lashes.

His choice of attire was just too perfect for him as well. He wore a dark blue hoodie with short black sleeves, short white cargo pants that went to his knees, and dark blue tennis shoes with black designs on the sides. It was simple but it fitted his style so perfectly it was breathtaking.

In other words, he was more than cute.

"Why were those girls bothering you?" it was a simple question just like all of his before, but this time it held more curiosity and softness as if he was watching a rabbit with a broken foot getting fixed up. "I have a feeling it doesn't have to do with your father being a doctor?"

Sakura really didn't want to tell the cute boy what the real reason was, but she didn't want to lie either. She was kind of stuck in a tough predicament. And Sasuke seemed to be able to notice. He was very observant isn't he?

"I won't laugh or judge you, I save that for Naruto," he gave her a small soft smile. And that seemed to make Sakura feel better, even if it was just slightly. It made her blush more though as well.

"T-They were m-making fun of my big f-forehead," Sakura said in such a soft voice that anybody would have to strain to hear. Apparently Sasuke didn't have to though.

"That's a stupid reason to make fun of someone," he rose his eyebrow as his eyes adverted to her forehead. This made Sakura want to hide it from his beautiful eyes. "Besides it isn't even that big," those words made Sakura lighten and loosen up, "you should see my uncle, now his forehead is big."

Sakura felt her heart beat fasten then it should be in her chest as he gave her a bigger smile with his small joke. This boy just knew what to say. "Thank you," Sakura said as she looked towards the pavement on the sidewalk to her left out of embarrassment. But the good kind of embarrassment.

"Besides if you really think it's that big then here," Sasuke took something out of his back pocket, "I was going to use this ribbon for my mother's birthday present but I think you should have it instead." Sakura looked down to the object that cute boy held out to her; it was a long piece of red silk ribbon, about two fingers width. Sakura could only stare.

Sasuke tried to stifle a laugh at the way the girl with odd pink hair stared at the simple piece of ribbon. She stared at it as if it was the last tomato on the earth. "Here-" Sasuke got closer, which made Sakura blush more, and tied the ribbon on the top of her head in a nice bow manner. "-that way people will avert their eyes when they see you, since you're self-conscience about your forehead."

Sakura could only stare at him in shock with bright pink now everywhere on her head. T-this boy, who she had just met, was being so nice. It was as if he was prince charming from her story books.

Sasuke gave her a small smile as he stood back up, ready to leave. He had done what was right and he wished to go home to see his family and eat tomato cuts for a snack. After all it would be the last time he would be in that house, and he would like to have his last tomato their before he and his family reached their destination.

Sakura watched in curiosity as the boy with the raven hair got up and turned, getting ready to walk away. Which he started doing so quit soon after getting up.

Sakura didn't know what to do she didn't want him to leave. She quickly stood up and faced the way the boy was walking, and it seemed he was taking his good time. AS if he thought it would be the last time to see the trees here surrounding the sidewalk.

No, she couldn't let him get away without knowing his full name. She would never be able to find him if he didn't know a last name!

"Hey!" he stopped much to Sakura's relief. "What's your name?!"

The boy turned around with a small smile/smirk on his lips as his eyes looked calm and slightly happy. The look just made Sakura's flutter and move faster. What was wrong with her? She never acted this way if the other boys in her class.

**Step 3: Fall in Love**

His voice was smooth as silk as he spoke in a slow voice to carry it out, but in a nice and cute way.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

That was all it took for Haruno Sakura to fall deeply, madly, and unimaginably in love with that boy that gave her the ribbon.

All in three steps.

**XxXxX**

**A/N: **So what do you think? I thought it was cute to write, which means I will most likely to right a part two sometime in this One Shot Collection.

Give me ideas for what you think you are a good one shot and I'll try to write it for you! I could always use more ideas; even though I have ideas going through my head like 24/7 (my friend says I need to keep a book to write down in once I get an idea.

Read and Review!

I LOVE SASUSAKU FOREVER,

SunnyBurst30


	2. Sasuke's Best Trait

**Love in All Forms**

SunnyBurst30

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own Naruto.

**Warning: **Long chappy

**XxXxX**

**Sasuke's Best Trait**

At the ripe age of eighteen Haruno Sakura could say she was content with her life. She had great friend (one that had returned a year and a half ago), a two high paying jobs that she loved, and had finally moved out of her parents' house and got an apartment of her own. It was exactly what she wanted at this time in her life. She wouldn't change it for the world.

Except for one thing.

Sakura knew it was a selfish thing, but that didn't mean she didn't want it. Though she would smile when she saw her friends going on dates with boys as she just sat at home reading a medical book, but she still felt a little lonely. For some reason that always puzzled Ino. In her words, "Sakura, you're like a brand new pair of shoes, everybody wants that pair!" That made Sakura feel slightly better but she didn't exactly believe it. She knew she had a few admirers from afar, but they only liked her for her looks (that Mother Nature had been kind to her with) and her status (thank you Tsunade).

Sakura wanted a REAL guy. Someone who would open the door for her, whisper sweet things in her ear when she was upset, make HER a sandwich, and maybe had that cool dark side (who didn't like that). Traits were also important as well; he would have to be intelligent, handsome, and kind, fun, polite, and had (once again) that cool dark side. Also, even if men didn't try to show it much, jealousy. God she loved in when a man could make jealousy look hot!

Perhaps she was asking too much for a guy like that. Even the one she really had her eyes on didn't have all those traits, especially jealousy.

…

The girl with candy floss hair sighed as she turned another page of her medical book, another day she didn't have anyone to spend it with. Sasuke and Naruto were out on a S-Rank mission to Rain, Kakashi-sensei was… she had no idea, Hinata and TenTen were also on a short retrieval mission, Temari had returned to Sand by now after her visit to Konoha, and Ino… was probably on another date with some boy.

Or that was what Sakura thought Ino was doing.

"Forehead!" well at least Sakura wouldn't have to be bored anymore. "Sakura! Sakura! You aren't reading more of those stupid books again are you?!" Ino could be heard loud and clear from Sakura apartment door. Hopefully the neighbors wouldn't complain.

The girl with the emerald eyes sighed as she got up from her comfortable spot on her cream colored loveseat. Man could this girl loud, but Sakura guessed it evened out the noise. Ino covered for Hinata.

Taking one last look at her quiet home Sakura opened the door, "Ino what do y-"

"We need to get you a boyfriend!" the look in Ino's baby blue eyes showed that she was not kidding. The look lasted four seconds before the long haired blonde made her way into Sakura's apartment and settling herself down on Sakura's cream loveseat.

"Ya, sure, come on in…" Sakura closed the door with a silent _click _before she turned to look at Ino who was frowning at the books on Sakura's coffee table. If she looked any harder her books would burst into flames. Which would not be good since she had to return those to Tsunade. "Ino glaring at my books won't do you any good," Sakura sighed as she went into the small kitchen to prepare tea for the both of them.

"Well I know they won't do you any good earthier!" Ino said to her best friend from the living room.

"I'm a medic Ino, I'm pretty sure they will," Sakura said as she rolled her eyes as she boiled the water. She had a feeling where this was going.

"I'm talking about boys Forehead! You know things you try to kiss and not read! M-E-N! MEN!" Ino said waving her arms to no one in particular since Sakura was in the other room.

"I know how you spell men Ino-pig," Sakura explained as she remembered always getting one of the best scores in the Academy when they ever had a spelling test. Shinobi needed to know how to spell.

"Well you clearly don't know how to act around them or how to get a date with them!" Ino was getting lightly angry. For as long as she knew Sakura Haruno she knew that she never had more than a few dates. While her, Ino the Great and Beautiful and Sexy, was going on a date with any boy that asked (as long as they didn't look like a creep or pervert).

Sakura was about to retort that she had a reason, but Ino already seemed to know the reason and beat her to it.

"And don't start with how you are waiting for the one that has all these great traits, I already know most of them. And I never get why jealousy turns you on," Ino crossed her arms and looked away from Sakura with a pout as Sakura set down the tray with the tea.

"Having good traits is important Ino. And wouldn't you want a guy to be jealous if you went out with another guy, even if that guy was just a friend?" Sakura watched as Ino's lips went left and right while still in a pout. That meant that she sort of agreed. Sakura just smiled.

They drank their tea in silence as Sakura was itching to get back to her book and learn about that this jutsu that could remove poison more efficiently. Ino on the other hand was in deep thought of how to get Sakura to go on a fast date. But of course it _clicked_ just like that.

"Sakura let me get this straight," Sakura looked from her tea to show Ino she was listening even though reluctantly. "Unlike myself, you enjoy getting to know the person before really dating them," to say Sakura was pleasantly surprised by what Ino said would be a lie. She was actually shocked that she could guess that. And Ino was right. So Sakura just nodded her head in 'yes'.

"Well that settles it," Ino got up from her seat, "I'll be leaving now Forehead, thanks for the tea. Bye!" and as quick as that Ino was out the door.

"Well that was quick, but it's all good," Sakura said to herself as she got up and put the cups in the sink before she went back to her books. Hopefully Ino didn't have anything planned.

**...**

**Kiba**

The next day was Saturday and Sakura hoped to get a mission since she hadn't had one in a while and she didn't have to work at the hospital today. Or maybe she should stay home, Sasuke and Naruto were coming back and maybe they could go it get ramen with her.

Decisions decision

Sakura sighed as she got up from her seat after finishing her pancakes that she had for breakfast with her glass of apple juice. Maybe she could just get some training in before they came. Ya that was a good idea.

Taking a shower and getting dressed in her training gear Sakura was about to head out, but she guessed the doorbell wanted to sing.

Opening the door softly she met face to face with… Inuzuka Kiba?

"Kiba? What are you doing here? Is there a mission?" She and Kiba didn't talk all that much, but she still considered him a friend and she hoped he considered her one as well. To her Kiba looked slightly uncomfortable by the small blush on his cheeks as he shifted on his foot. Maybe he was hanging out with Hinata to much.

"Well… I was wondering… if you wanted to… you know… hang out or something today?" Akumaru barked in agreement to the question. To say that Sakura wasn't shocked that Kiba (a boy she didn't talk too much) just kind of asked her on a date/just hang out would be another lie she wouldn't say.

"Umm… sure what did you have in mind?" Sakura was kind of curious were this was going and why this so suddenly came up. It wouldn't have to do with Ino-pig would it? She would find out eventually.

"We'll since you already look like you were about to go train, maybe we could go train for a while and then we could go get something to eat and… I don't know walk around Konoha afterwards," he seemed really unsure of what to say, and to think Sakura always thought he was the playboy type. But he had the traits of kind, fun, and even she would admit he was handsome. But not as handsome as a certain someone with deep onyx eyes and dark raven hair. Ugh she really needed to stop doing that.

"Sure Kiba, that sounds nice let me just put on my shoes," maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

…

"Gosh it's great to be back home, with the smell of ramen and all, it couldn't get better than this," Naruto said as he stretched his back at the front gate entrance of Konoha.

"Hn," Sasuke well… he "hn'ed". They had just gotten back from their S-Rank mission in the Rain territory, and even Sasuke Uchiha couldn't wait to lay down in his own bed and relax. Plus getting away from the dope was a bonus.

"Ne, Teme, do you think that maybe we should go see Sakura-chan?" Naruto said as he walked down the street heading towards the Hokage tower so they could report their mission.

"Dope, she probably doesn't want to bothered," Sasuke didn't want to bother Sakura, she had a busy life of her own and he respected that. Even though a small portion did want to see her.

"But she would be happy to see- Hey Hinata-chan!" Sasuke turned his head to where the Dope was now shouting. Turns out the Hyuuga girl was there. "What are you doing Hinata-chan?" Naruto got pretty close to the Hyuuga which, of course, made her go beat red.

"I-I'm shopping w-with I-Ino-chan," Hinata said to Naruto while gesturing to Ino who was pouting since she had yet to be noticed.

"Oh, hi Ino," Naruto said as he went back to Hinata right away. "So what are you shop-

Sasuke just zoned out of what we was hearing as he looked around the street; there were shops open, kids running around, men and women talking. Just normal day stuff… until he saw her… with him.

"What the hell is Sakura doing with the mutt?" as much as he tried to hold off the glare from the two that were walking out of what looked like a place to eat, it was near impossible.

"Huh? Why would Sakura-chan be with dog breathe?" Naruto to was puzzled and was jumping up and down trying to get a better look of the retreating figures.

Ino smirked when she noticed the way Sasuke was trying his hardest to keep the glare of his face, maybe all her efforts would pay off after all. "They're on a date of course!" the two eighteen year old males turned around with lightning speed, both looking at Ino with a pair of wide and narrowed eyes. They couldn't really believe what Ino had said.

"You're lying!" Naruto was never one to stay quiet.

"Nope! They had gotten pretty close while you two were gone, and it seems they taking their friendship to a new level," oh, did she just see a flicker of red in those dark black eyes?

"B-But we were only gone for a week and a half!" Naruto could not believe it. Not that he had his sights on Sakura anymore (that belonged to a certain female Hyuuga) but the thought that Sakura liked Kiba enough to date him was not a fond one. And when he thought about it he always thought that Ino had her eyes set on him. Maybe something was up. He had to think

Sasuke on the other hand couldn't think. Anger was consuming him and visions of beating the heck out of dog boy were becoming very appealing. God he needed to get away and think. "Come on Dope we have to go," Sasuke needed to get away from this street, away from Ino and her words.

"But I want to learn more about what happened when I was gone!"

"Come on Dope!"

"Alright I'm coming!"

"Ino-chan, Kiba had been on a mission and has been only back for two days," Ino just smiled and gave Hinata the "_quiet" _sign with the finger to the lips.

Hinata's eyes widened in realization, how could she be so blind? Of course there was no way Ino would be happy that Kiba was taken, there was something to it.

…

When Sakura woke up the next morning she felt pretty good. The date/hang out with Kiba and Akumaru went very well and she had so much funs that she completely forgotten that Naruto and Sasuke came home that…day…

"Crap! I completely forgot about Sasuke and Naruto!" Sakura said as she shot up from her green and blue floral covered bed. "Crap! Crap! Crap! Naruto is going to empty my wallet with apology ramen! Crap!" Sakura kept running around trying to get her morning routine done in a hurry.

_Riiinnggg!_

"Oh what now?!" Sakura practically stormed towards the phone. "Hello Sakura Haruno speaking," thank god for her kunoichi acting lessons. Her voice now sounded bright and happy like she usually was.

"H-Hello Sakura," it was Kiba!

"Oh hi Kiba! How are you? Just to remind you that I had a great time yesterday!" Sakura was now smiling for real as she sat down on the couch ready to talk to Kiba for how long he wanted.

"I-I've been better… Listen Sakura t-there is something I need to tell you," Kiba's voice was sounded scared.

"Kiba are you alright? And what do you need to tell me?" Now she was frowning with concern.

"Yes I-I'm alright," that did little to help Sakura with her worry. "Sakura I need you to forget everything that happened yesterday, it was a stupid thing for me to do," Kiba was now talking normally again.

"Wha-What, why? Didn't you have fun as well?" Now she had her upset and sad face on.

"I… look Sakura just forget everything alright? Bye," the phone went dead with a small _click_ followed by a _beep _noises.

"I don't get what I did wrong," Sakura said as she looked at the phone in her hand.

…

**Shikamaru**

In Sakura's upset-ness she walked around the fields outside of Konoha. She knew she should have been looking for Sasuke or Naruto to apologize for not seeing them yesterday when they had returned. But she didn't want them to see her sad face.

Maybe she go and see Kiba to clear up what happened over the phone face-to-face. There had to be something she missed in that conversation that explained why Kiba said for her to forget everything that happened yesterday.

Sighing Sakura allowed the light breeze to make her medium length hair to go to the front of her face making her temporary blind. She just continued to walk not caring earthier way.

"You know if you keep your hair in your eyes you will end up tripping and falling, or in this intense stepping on me," Sakura literally almost jumped out of her skin when she heard that voice. How had she not sensed a person right below her?

Quickly making her hair go behind her ear and away from her eyes Sakura looked down to see Nara Shikamaru. "Hey Shikamaru, how are you?" She took in her surroundings since she was no longer blind.

They were under an old tree that had just enough leaves to provide good enough shade for two, and out in the middle of a field it seemed like a good location to just relax in the day. So like Shikamaru.

"I'm fine, just cl-

"Cloud watching I know," Sakura giggled when she answered him. She and Shikamaru got along very well due to hem both having a high amount of intelligence (one of her favorite traits), they could say the biggest words in conversations that left others confused and learned very quickly. He was a good friend of hers you could say.

"Yup, want to join?" Shikamaru said as he patted to the left side of him on the soft grass.

Sakura smiled and nodded, already feeling better about this morning. Good going Shikamaru! "Sure, thanks for inviting me in your world of cloud watching-ness," she received a small chuckled from the male besides her. It came to nice silence and before she knew it she was drifting off to sleep.

…

Sasuke was on wall patrol and was becoming very bored as usual, and tired which was unusual for him. But once he caught a glimpse of pink of in the distance of the outside in the fields he stopped dead in his tracks.

There was only one girl he knew with pink hair and he didn't have to think who it was, it was perfectly obvious.

Sakura

Why would she be outside of the gates? She only did that when she needed to think or was upset. What could Sakura be upset about? It couldn't be what happened with Kiba could it. Hn. Good radiance, the mutt. Looking closely to where he could see the pink coming from he could see spiky dark brown by the pink.

"What the hell…" even though he would never admit Sasuke could not see that far and get a clear vision of it. Even for an Uchiha. That was for the Hyuugas as much as he would hate to say. And luckily for him a Hyuuga was passing by.

"Hyuuga, come here," even though Sasuke didn't like Hyuuga Neji all that much he didn't doubt his vision. The Byakugan was for seeing far and close up.

Slowly Neji came up towards the Uchiha, "what do you need?"

Regretfully Sasuke knew that he had to ask for a Hyuuga's help, but it couldn't be helped. "I need you to use your Byakugan towards that tree to see who's over there," a simple order even though Neji would rather die than take orders from this Uchiha.

"Why should I?" Neji needed an answer before he would do anything.

"If we got attacked due to you not doing this simple thing the blame would all be on you. Just tell me who's out there and what the situation is," Sasuke crossed arms eager to know but tried not to show it.

Neji just _Tch'ed_ but did as he was told.

"Byakugan!" gazing towards the tree Neji told Sasuke what he saw. "It's just Sakura-san and Nara Shikamaru," Sasuke didn't particularly like the way he seemed familiar with Sakura since he said "Sakura-san" instead of here full name like he did with Shikamaru. Seeing that Neji was about to deactivate his Byakugan Sasuke stopped him.

"The situation?"

"Why do you need to know the situation if you know who it is?" Neji didn't seem to get an answer which meant that he should just do what the Uchiha wanted before he started an Uchiha rampage for not getting his way. "They're just lying down; Nara seems to be just staring off into the sky and Sakura…"

"What about Sakura?" Sasuke was now more than eager to know. God what was happening to him?  
"She's just laying her head down on his shoulder, it seems she is asleep," when Neji turned back to see Sasuke and what this information did for them he couldn't. For Sasuke Uchiha was nowhere to be seen.

"Hn," Neji carried on with his duty.

…

Shikamaru didn't really mind the extra weight on his shoulder; it didn't interrupt his cloud watching so it was fine with him.

The thing that did bother him was that now a figure was blocking his view.

"What do you want-

…

Fluttering her eyes opened she immediately knew that she was in her room. Due to the color of the wall, photos hanging everywhere, and that special photo of younger Team 7 on her nightstand.

Wait? Wasn't she- what? Wasn't she with Shika-

Shikamaru was with her just a while ago? She knew that she must have fallen asleep so did Shikamaru take her home?

"Huh? What's this?" picking up a small note that was taped on the head bored she started reading out loud.

_Sakura,_

_You must have now noticed that you are now in your bed instead of sleeping on my shoulder-_

Sakura blushed at that sentence.

_-and that you are home. I didn't think you would fall asleep, and I want you to know that it was very troublesome to take you all the way home. To be truthful I did not enjoy watching clouds with you and would recommend that we do not do it in the future. _

_- Shikamaru Nara_

Was she really that troublesome? He could've just waked her up instead of having to take her home. And she thought that they were having a nice time. Why would it have bothered him that she fell asleep, didn't he prefer that there was no talking while he was watching clouds? So how come it bothered him?

It seemed that this was oddly like what happened with Kiba.

Right after having a nice time they don't want to spend time with you. Did she smell? No, she had taken a shower just before she left both mornings. So what could be making them… run off?

Getting up from her bed Sakura looked at the time on her clock. "8:30 P.M., huh?" did she really sleep that long? "Dang my sleep time is going to be all wacked out tomorrow at work, hopefully I don't fall asleep on the job," Sakura walked into the bathroom ready to brush her teeth and brush her hair before really going to bed.

No long then five minutes Sakura stepped out in her silk night gown, now really ready to go to bed. Well at least try to sleep. Getting back into bed felt nice and she could feel her worries go out the door in a jiffy. The only thing that really bothered her was the fact that she felt eyes on her. Carefully Sakura removed the kunai she kept in her nightstand and put it under her pillow. Can't be too cautious.

Hopefully tomorrow would be better for her and she could just forget all what happened with the guys.

…

**Rock Lee**

Sakura could say that the morning was not the greatest. The weather was windy and it looked like it was about to rain, which was bad because she forgot to bring her umbrella. The morning shift at the hospital was boring with only having to check up on old patients who would be released soon enough. The only real action was when a Genin team came in fighting about how it was his or her fault for getting them hurt during the mission. The action part, removing them from each other as they tried to brawl on the floor. Not in her hospital!

Writing a report about a certain patient who had been causing trouble to the other patients was not something Sakura particularly enjoyed, so she was more than happy to hear a knock on the door. "Come in!"

In less than a second flat a huge color of green blocked Sakura's vision. It didn't take her long to know who it was. Who else wore green spandex, had a bowl shape haircut, uber bright white teeth, bug eyes, and unbelievably huge eyebrows?

Sakura as the kind sweet heart she is looked up to one of her friends with a kind smile. "Hello Lee, what could I do for you?" she could see the huge blush enter his cheeks in an instant, and it remained silent for a few minutes. "Lee?"

"Sakura-san!" he got her attention more than enough with his loud and quick voice. All she did was raise a fine pink eyebrow. "W-Would you do me the honor on g-going on a d-d-date with me?!" Sakura wasn't very shocked were this conversation was going. Lee many of times asked her to go on a date with while giving her a gift of some sort. Just like how he was shoving a dozen roses in her face right now.

"Lee…" Sakura didn't really know what to do. Most of the time she would turn him down gently and he would just say that he would try harder next time, but this time around he seemed more than serious. Could she really turn his efforts to ashes? Maybe this could be good; after all she was getting ditched by guys right now. Lee would never do that to her, he was to kind hearted to do such a thing. Maybe she'd give him a chance, just this once. It couldn't hurt.

"Sure Lee," she gave him a smile as he beamed and look like he was about to cry out of happiness. "Pick me up after my shift, alright?" handing him a paper with her time of the end of the shift Lee literally seemed to want to kiss the paper.

"Yes Sakura-san! I shall see you soon!" Jumping out of the room Lee began running down the halls screaming how he got a date with THE Sakura Haruno. Sweet guy, but really weird.

Sighing Sakura got back to her work.

**...**

Every once in a while the Sasuke Uchiha did go to the hospital due to an injury. It was never anything major, but was big enough for him to want to make sure a medic saw it. This medic had to have pink hair and green eyes. Sakura would be the only medic he could be comfortable with enough to actually touch him, and he also trusted more than anyone (besides Naruto, hut he was another sort of trust).

So yes, Sasuke did get quite a few stares when he entered the hospital doors. But no one would look him in the eye though, only those who were really brave. But he guessed that even bravest didn't have the guts today. Because if you could tell (which most could) Sasuke was not in the greatest mood of his life. In fact, he was a little more than above angry.

Why?

Because a certain someone seemed to be enjoying the male company more than usual. And he seemed to not be a part of that company. That bothered him… a lot.

"_Hey did you hear? This morning Haruno-san-_

Sakura!

A woman who looked to be in her middle thirties talked to another woman who seemed to be around the same age. And with the name Haruno coming from her mouth that got Sasuke's attention.

-_accepted a date from Rock Lee."_

... Bushy Brows?... THE BUG EYE FREAK!? SHE FREKEN ACCEPTED A DATE FROM HIM!

The look on Sasuke's face was not a pleasant one to look at unless you had guts and the wish to be looked at with the Sharingan in a death glare. "She would accept a date from _him_, even after everything, after what… the HELL!" Sasuke gained a few stares but most went back to what they were doing after the Uchiha glared at them all with the Sharingan still activated.

After much later, and forgetting all about the wound Naruto was able to bestow on him Sasuke began to smirk. And it seemed more evil than sexy like his usual.

"_Well might as well go pay Bug Eyes a visit," _Sasuke thought as he turned around and walked out of the hospital doors without another word.

…

It was almost an hour before the end of Sakura's shift, and you could guess that she was slightly excited about her date with Lee. It wasn't something she would do a lot, but she would do this for him. He was a nice guy after all (one of her favorite traits).

Writing another report for the Hokage about the new nurse she didn't expect a knock to come from her office door. With a professional "Come in" the door opened calmly.

"Haruno-san, I have a message for you, it's from a man name Rock Lee," this grabbed Sakura's attention enough that she looked up from her writing. Giving the nurse in her office a look that said "go on" the nurse continued.

"He said that he would like to inform you that he would like to cancel the date you two had, and that he will not ask for one ever again. That is all he said," the nurse actually felt pity for her superior when she noticed the shocked then sad look enter her eyes.

"Aa, thank you. You may leave now," it sounded shallow and not like her usually bright voice.

The nurse left.

"Why would Lee of all people cancel something like a date with me? I thought he liked me a lot," Sakura was now clutching her head, as if she had a head injury that wouldn't go away. "What is it about me that makes men stay away or cancel on me?" Sakura needed to know.

Maybe Ino was right. Maybe she did ask too much in a guy, to many traits she desired within a guy. God she was a horrible person!

Tears welled up in Sakura eyes, and no matter how much she tried to blink them away they wouldn't go. Not wanting anyone to see her this way Sakura stood up from her chair and ran out of her office. Her destination-

-the roof.

…

**Sasuke**

True enough rain was coming down. It was heavy enough that it would bother most people, but for Sakura right now she didn't give a flying fish.

Sitting down against one of the wall near the door Sakura felt the rain slide down her skin and soak her white doctor's coat and her clothes underneath. She didn't care she had to get her mind of everything. God she was acting like a fifteen year old who just got dumped by her week long boyfriend. She was so stupid. But she still didn't get why all the guys were ditching on her.

Sighing, Sakura just looked forward towards nothing trying to keep all her thoughts in order. Maybe you could say she was not very happy when she heard the door open.

"_Come on! What does it take to get some privacy?!"_Sakura thought as she turned her head to give the unwanted person a piece of her mind. "Hey this place is taken would you mind-

Sakura stopped mid-sentence when she got a clear view of who it was. She didn't exactly know if this was the person she wanted to see or not. But she couldn't fight with the person when it was someone she was close to, and didn't take orders from nobody. "S-Sasuke-kun! What are you doing on the rood when it's raining?" that was a stupid question, Sasuke could do anything he wanted so why bother asking.

"I was about to ask you the same," his voice so deep and rich made her spine tingle, and she hoped he just thought it from the cold rain. Sasuke just stared at Sakura with his normal aloof expression while on the inside he had tones of questions that were causing him all sorts of trouble. Why the heck would she want to hang out with those guys? Especially Lee, last time he checked Lee was a creeper for Sakura.

It went silent before Sakura decided that she should probably leave and get back to work. Even she didn't know if she was still cry or not. She would just hope for the best. "I-I guess I should probably get back to work," as Sakura started to make her way past Sasuke she was stopped when she felt the pressure of a hand on her shoulder. "Huh, do you need something Sasu-

"Why are you crying?" it was a blunt question and it demanded an answer.

"I'm not-

"I can tell Sakura, don't try to hide it," Sasuke said as his grip tightened. What could get Sakura so upset that she started crying?

Tears started to come out even more, there was just something about remembering your pain made it even more painful than anything. And having someone notices was never fun. "It's not like you need to know," Sakura said upset about how mad she sounded. She didn't want to take her anger out on him. He didn't do anything to her, so it wasn't his fault everything was happening. Besides it hurt even more that should would talk in such a way to the person she lov-

-such a way to some she cared about.

"Oh, and how would you know?" Sasuke was actually interested to know. Maybe he in all this confusion he could figure out why he couldn't stand other men around Sakura or maybe how come he wanted to know what was bothering her so much.

Sakura had had enough! All she wanted to do was go back to work where she could mope around in her own self-pity, but if Sasuke wanted to know so badly then fine. She'd tell him! The sound of thunder made the scene from one from a movie. "You really want to know what's the matter?!" Sakura moved back so the hand on her shoulder was off. Making her way back to the way she had sat against she stared Sasuke right in the eyes.

"I'll tell you what's the matter! In the past few days every guy that come near me or has hanged out with me are now giving me the cold shoulder!" Sakura said shouting as the rain seemed to get heavier with the loudness of her voice.

Sasuke's eyes opened even if just by a fraction when he heard the reason why Sakura was so upset and mad. She was upset because those dirt bags were leaving her alone? She should be happy!

"And I have no idea why! I thought we were having a good time! Then bam! Cold shoulder! Even Lee canceled his date with me! And, once again, I have no idea why! I thought Lee loved me, or at least liked me enough to not cancel a date!" Sakura ranted as she threw her arms in the air. Even new tears started to flow down with the rain.

"Why the hell should you be mad the Mutt, the Lazy Ass, and that freakin Bug Eye freak gave you the cold shoulder! You should be happy that you don't have to spend time with them," Sasuke said as he put his arms on earthier side of Sakura's head. Trapping her as he looked right in her eyes with water dripping off his hair.

Sakura knew that Sasuke could see the way her eyes widened in shock, "how did you know about Kiba and Shikamaru?"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Sasuke-kun how did you know?! I haven't seen you until today!" Sakura asked as she made a half glare at Sasuke. "Did you…Did you…. Were you the one that caused all this?!" If Sasuke said yes she would be sure to tear his head off as soon as she cried.

Sasuke didn't know what to say, he didn't plan on her ever figuring out what happened.

"You were weren't you… why?" shock entered her eyes as her lips quivered. She would soon be having a whole new set of tears to whip.

Sasuke tried to think the same thing as well. Why did you threaten everyone one of those guys who came Sakura. They weren't doing anything, a-and Sakura seemed to be having a good time. So why did he do all the things he did? It was as if he was jel-jealous…

Was he jealous?

"Well?" Sakura needed an answer. A good one, or else he would break his head open.

"_I-I was jealous…" _it was so quiet that Sakura didn't quite here it.

"Come again," it was more than a demand.

"I was jealous!" Sasuke said as he closed his eyes as he tried to hide the microscopic blush that had come upon his cheeks. That had to be what he was feeling right.

All in a fraction of seconds Sakura had grabbed Sasuke's cheeks and was in a deep kiss with the Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes opened the widest they had ever been before. The fact that Sakura was kissing after yelling at him was not what he expected, but it was not something he did not enjoy. Slowly even he joined into the kiss with her. Rain surrounded them.

As they separated Sakura had her eyes closed as the rain went down her eyelids. Sasuke though was breathing slightly heavy from the deep kiss and could only wonder what had gone through Sakura's mind.

Sakura opened her eyes as a smile spread across her face. And just like a movie the rain stopped as she spoke.

"Sasuke didn't anyone tell you that jealousy was my favorite trait? And that It's your best trait," Sakura said as she grabbed his hand that was still on the wall.

Sasuke could only smirk. "Ya, sure," they entered another kiss, but this time slow and gentle.

**XxXxX**

**A/N: **Oh my gosh was that a long one! But I hope you all enjoyed it! I thought the ending was sucky though.

Also if you want to know what really happened with Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee then just tell me in the reviews and maybe I'll make an epilogue for this chapter (just a short one).

Give me ideas for what you think you are a good one shot and I'll try to write it for you! I could always use more ideas.

Read and Review!

I just saw Wreck it Ralph!

SunnyBurst30


	3. Sasuke's Best Trait -Flashbacks-

**Love in All Forms**

SunnyBurst30

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I will never ever ever own Naruto (try singing this in a Taylor Swift voice)

**Note: **This is just a part that I wanted to add to Sasuke's Best Trait, but I wanted to post the chapter faster. So I didn't add it. But never fear the epilogue is here! (Not really an epilogue, just sort of flashbacks).

**Warning: **You do not have to read this chapter unless you want to know what happened to Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee. Plus there is not much SasuSaku in this. It is just mainly flashbacks. So skip if you wish!

**XxXxX**

**Sasuke's Best Trait –Flashbacks-**

**Flashback No. 1 –Kiba-**

It would be a lie if I said that I didn't have fun with Sakura yesterday. I had quite a bit of fun really, and so did Akumaru. It had gone well and Sakura and I would be closer because of it. Which I was completely fine with. See I wasn't really interested in Sakura in a romantic way (my eyes were on a certain baby blue eyed blonde), but that didn't mean I couldn't hang out with her right? That was the plan that Ino made up, and that I agreed to do. Just so I could have a date if her.

What wasn't fun though was having Uchiha Sasuke right at my front door with his kekkei genkai activated bright and early in the morning the next day.

Once again it would be a lie if I said I wasn't a _little _scared, but he would never have to know that. So I tried to show my "do you think that scares me look", but I guesses the last Uchiha could see through that. I blame the eyes.

What he said wasn't so friendly earthier.

"What the hell were you doing with Sakura yesterday?!" his glare got even colder, and I could tell he meant business. But I, Inuzuka Kiba, do not give in that easily.

"Why should I tell you?" trying to act cool (which I know I am) I lean against the front door doorframe. Maybe I was going over the top (and I have only said one thing). I always knew that Uchihas were not ones to test with.

"Tell me before I kill your dog," Crap! Not Akumaru! And by the look in Sasuke's eyes I could tell he was not fibbing earthier. I only had a few options: 1. I could tell Sasuke to get lost and get Akumaru killed, or 2. Tell Sasuke everything he wanted and save mine and Akumaru's tail. I go with Plan 2.

"I went out with her," I said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world. That clearly did not make Sasuke happy. I almost gasped when he stepped inside my home. If mom or Hana was here they would have none of that!

As I he knew my house like he was the one that built it he picked up the phone and pushed it towards me. Looking at it confused made Sasuke sigh in a way that I thought was full of anger. Probably was. "Call her and say that yesterday meant nothing," his glare got even more fierce as he pushed the phone even more into my hands.

Through all of this I had one question going through my head the whole time. "Why the heck does it matter to you if I went out with Sakura?" I didn't get a response but a sort of growl from the Uchiha. Was this what Ino wanted? Making Sasuke into some sort of angry, killer, and jeal-… OOOHHH!

She wanted him to get jealous of the guys that were around Sakura. Well done Ino… well done.

Just like it was some sort of ironic scene from romance movies Akumaru walked out in the living room not having any idea what was going on. And that worked perfectly for Sasuke.

I watched as in lighting speed Sasuke grabbed Akumaru by his fur around his neck as he took out a Kunai from his pouch. JESUS! HE WAS SERIOUS ABOUT KILLING AKUMARU!

"Call her and say it meant nothing, or else there will be dog blood on your carpet today," dear god Sasuke was a scary guy. And even more when he was jealous. For the life of my dog I would call Sakura, besides this sort of worked with Ino's plan.

After three rings I was met by a friendly greeting. "_Hello Sakura Haruno speaking," _man was I going to feel guilty later on.

"H-Hey Sakura," I cursed myself for stuttering. Maybe I was spending too much time with Hinata.

Sakura talked about how she had a great time and asked how I was, but to say I was good would be a lie. A freakin kunai was at my dog's throat. "I-I've been better… Listen Sakura there is something I have to tell you," out of the corner of my eye I could see Sasuke loosen his grip on the kunai.

It was nice of her to be concern, but I had to keep on track. "Yes I-I'm alright. Listen Sakura I need you to forget about everything that happened yesterday, it was a stupid thing to do," god here came the guilt.

With her question of why all I did was repeat myself. "I… look Sakura just forget everything alright? Bye," pressing the end button the phone went dead.

When I looked back to where the two figures were, all I could see was Akumaru laying down on the rug. The Uchiha was nowhere in sight.

The teme

…

**Flashback No. 2 –Shikamaru-**

Nothing was better than getting away from Ino and all the worries of being a Shinobi, but I guess that is my fault.

Troublesome

It was a nice day for cloud watching, and I guess it shouldn't be wasted. Solitude was nice on these types of days, where I can get away from everything. Even away from Choji who is my best friend. I'm such a great friend.

Telling the gate guards that I would be out and was just heading only a little ways away I headed towards one of my favorite cloud watching spots. It was an old tree on the east side of Konoha; it was quiet there so it was good. The tree had enough leaves to provide enough shade for two but bare enough to allow me a good view of the sky.

Lying down on the grass fell cool and soft giving it such a nice place to relax on. It sounded weird for me to say, but it was all true.

I was there about an hour before I since a familiar chakra coming closer. I didn't have to worry, but I still kept my eyes looking side to side every once in a while. Just to be safe.

Once my eyes caught the sight of pink, my eyes went back to the sky. A particular cloud looked like the shape of a kunai. Maybe it was just me or something but by the look of Sakura with her hair everywhere in her face. Getting closer and closer. Maybe I should warn her about how she might step on me.

Troublesome

"You know if you keep your hair in your eyes you will end up tripping and falling, or in this intense stepping on me," I went back to looking at the sky. Oh look a butterfly cloud. I heard her say a "_Hey Shikamaru, how are you?" _guess I have to respond. "I'm fine, just clo-

"Just cloud watching I know," looks like we got a captain obvious.

Sakura and I, I guessed, were on good terms, and I would consider a close friend. Thank god she didn't act like Ino, but she did have her moments. And right now I could tell something was wrong with her even though she was smiling. Maybe she needed to watch some clouds. "Yup, want to join?" I patted the side on my left to indicate her to sit a lay there. So much for solitude.

Sakura made a puny (is that what Choji called it) and I had to admit a small chuckle erupted from my throat. She lay down as I resumed cloud watching. Not even in fifteen minutes later I felt a weight press against my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sakura with her eyes closed and I could hear her breathing even and slow. She fell asleep… strange girl, but I wouldn't wake her.

Troublesome

When I closed my eyes for a moment and reopened them I knew that something was not good since I couldn't see the blue sky. And the person blocking my view was…

"What do you want Sasuke?" He didn't look too happy, with his Sharingan activated and all. What did I do today? But as lazy as I am I didn't crease to notice the way he looked at Sakura and then back at me with his glare ten folded. Good for me.

"I'm here to ask why you are here?" ooh he used his scary voice. Yawning I looked at him with a bored look. It wasn't that I didn't feel intimidated but I much rather not work my facial muscles to show it.

"Listen, I already told the guards that I'm-

"I didn't mean that. What I mean is why you are here with her?" he did not sound happy with the fact that even a single strand of Sakura pink hair was within five feet of me. Possessive much.

"I was already here when she came, we talked, I invited her to cloud gaze with me, and she fell asleep on my shoulder. Is that what you wanted to hear," maybe I shouldn't move my mouth so much, Sasuke didn't seem pleased with what I said.

"Wake her up and tell her that she has to go."

"And why would I do that? Wouldn't that be considered rude since I was the one who invited her to watch clouds with me?" man I was asking for it and I could tell. Here came the glare.

"Do I have to force you?" Sasuke was not the nicest guy on the block.

"I have to ask what your deal is; Sakura can do whatever she likes so why should I move and wake her? I don't want to be rude," I could feel Sasuke's aura trying to choke me.

When Sasuke left for the briefest minute I thought he had left, and I could get back to cloud watching. It actually kind of shocked me that Sakura didn't wake when Sasuke and I were talking.

But of course all good things come to an end. Sasuke returned with a piece of paper and pen, literally thrusting them into me I had no choice but to take them. I gave him a look as if to ask what I'm supposed to do with these objects.

"Write Sakura letter telling you did not enjoy your time with her and to not do it again," he made it sound so simple. Yes Sakura was a friend but I rather have Sasuke leave me alone in peace. "I'll take her home after words and put her to bed."

Sighing I began to write… sorry Sakura.

_Sakura,_

_You must have now noticed that you are now in your bed instead of sleeping on my shoulder and that you are home. I didn't think you would fall asleep, and I want you to know that it was very troublesome to take you all the way home. To be truthful I did not enjoy watching clouds with you and would recommend that we do not do it in the future. _

_- Shikamaru Nara_

Giving the note to Sasuke and having it leave my hand in an instant plus the weight on my shoulder. Looking to my left the imprint of Sakura was still on the grass.

Sasuke must be at her apartment already. Jeez he's so possessive.

Troublesome

…

**Flashback No. 3 –Rock Lee-**

What a beautiful and wonderful day! The power of youth! Gai-sensei would be so proud!

I, Rock Lee the Handsome Beast of the Leaf, will be doing something amazing today!

For I will be asking the most beautiful woman out on a date! Sakura Haruno! I'm sure to not fail.

Just thinking about her gives me shivers of joy! How can someone be so beautiful, lovely, kind, strong, and loving for everyone around her? The true magic of Sakura-san.

I have uttermost confidence she will say yes. That is why I've been standing outside her office door for the past hour. To soak in everything before I go in.

After another five minutes I raised my hand up to the door, and with a quick _knock _the most enchanting voice said "_Come in!" _ Sigh, what a perfect woman. Making sure the roses I had behind my back were still there I entered in a flash.

Dear lord having her say my name was even more blissful then having Gai-sensei allow me to take off my legs weights.

It stayed quiet as I thought over what to perfectly say. She even said my name again!

"Sakura-san!" so far so good, "W-Would you do me the honor on g-going on a d-d-date with me?!" Good for you Lee, you handsome beast! My self-confidence went down a little when she said nothing. Maybe I shoved the roses to close to her face. All she did was say my name.

"_Please say yes, please say yes," _was all that was going through my head.

"Sure Lee," SHE SAID YES! "Pick me up after my shift, alright?" she actually handed me a paper with a time written on it!

"Yes Sakura-san! I shall see you soon!" I literally skipped out of the room in happiness.

What a good day this is turning into!

…

Perhaps today was supposed to be the greatest day of my life.

Because right now, at the training fields, was Sasuke Uchiha asking me to spar with him. Could this day be getting any better? For me, Rock Lee will never lose on a day like this!

"It will be a great spar Sasuke-san but I must ask as to why you would want to spar with me all of a sudden?" It was a good question and I had to the right to know. But apparently Sasuke wanted to have a hate spar. For what reason?

Sakura-san and my date with her.

"Tell her you want to cancel the date," his Sharingan was activated and I did feel slightly scared.

"And why would I do that? I have been waiting for an opportunity to show what I can really do on a date with the beautiful Sakura Haruno," this, I noted, raised his anger that he had at me.

"Do it!" his voice was menacing that I had to make sure that I wasn't going pale.

"No, I deserve this date. I've tried hard for many years to get her attention, and now I finally have it. So I shall not be quitting on her and our date," the Sharingan got even darker.

It stayed quiet with only the wind making the trees make noise. It lasted a few minutes as I noticed that Sasuke was in deep thought.

"How about this, if I defeat you in this spar you will cancel your date with Sakura and will say that you will never ask her on one again. Fair enough? After all you're very lucky today, and I have been lacking in some of my jutsus lately," what a wonderful idea, I could truly win this easily.

Luck is on my side

**...**

I must have jinxed my luck!

How could I have lost?!

And now, since I am a Shinobi of my word, I have to cancel my date with Sakura-san. I feel tears coming down. But there has been a question on my mind ever since I agreed to this spar.

"Sasuke-san, would you at least allow me to know as of why you want me to cancel my date with Sakura-san?" I didn't receive an answer as Sasuke walked away.

All I got was a simple _"just due as you promised"._

And I did.

And how do I feel so horrible about it, but as I said before I am a Shinobi of my word and will not try to fix it. And I shall no longer ask Sakura-san on dates. But if she were to ask me it would be different.

I still wonder what the outcome of me canceling the date will bring.

Probably nothing unusual

**XxXxX**

**A/N: **So ya that was just flashbacks of what happened when Sasuke got jealous and threatened the guys to leave Sakura alone. Poor guys. I got really tired of writing this, because I wanted to get onto my better story ideas. So it shows in the less detail that this has.

Give me ideas for what you think you are a good one shot and I'll try to write it for you! I could always use more ideas.

Read and Review!

Hope to write and update soon,

SunnyBurst30


End file.
